blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Lori Loud (actress)
Lori Macclenny Loud (born December 21, 1999) is an American ooaderated teenage actress, model, photographer, makeup artist, dancer, choreographer, singer, and songwriter. She is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd and is the oldest member of the family, with the second oldest being Leni Loud, and with an ooaderate age of 1016. She is the first Loud Crowd to be born. Description Lori Loud is very huge on social media, though she is The Loud Crowd's oldest member. Like Leni, she is very kind and very sweet and is also a makeup artist, not much on The Loud House and ''The Loud House Show''. She is happy that The Loud House Show premiered in March 12, 3014 on Sintopia Channel. She is pretty good with her fans. She is very obsessed in her phone, texting to her friends and fans all over Sintopia. People also keeps telling her that she likes boys. No, she do not. She likes all gender. She dislikes bullies and pestians. Like Leni, Lori is a social activist and supports internet safety, The LGBT Community, social violence, and animal cruelty. Back in her under-ooaderated life, in Royal Oak, Michigan, she had a part-time job at a pizza arcade. Yes her favorite food is pizza. She has a eight girlfriends named Fiona Gallett, Sam Sharp, Whitney Fox, Belle Yates, Amy Dowland, Pavana Arian, Bianca Williams and Sooyoung and and best friend of Miguel De la Cruz, Bobby Santiago, older brother of Lincoln's girlfriend, Ronnie Anne Santiago. Lincoln and Lori goes to double date every last Saturday in a month. Her birthday is four days before Christmas and she always celebrate her birthday party at the Castineland Chamber, her favorite place in town. Lori shares her allergy medication in National Allergy Awareness that she is extremely allergic to shellfish. She, Leni and Lily are the only three Loud members to have allergies. She also has a pretty weak immune system (not as weak as a child's one) which leads her to getting sick with colds and the flu more often. Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all. She has blue eyes, large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer). Her usual outfit is a light blue tanktop shirt, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes and blue eyeshadow. She also wears pearl earrings. Her nightwear includes a sky blue nightshirt and blue slippers, but later, her current one contains a white tanktop shirt, and small blue and white shorts, with a square pattern. Her swimwear is a two-piece blue bikini. Her winter wear consists a sky blue jacket, darker blue boots, twilight blue long socks with matching gloves and white earmuffs. Personality Lori has a good experience with everything and everyone around her. Like all the Loud Crowd, she has a good heart. She loves to hang out with her family, her friends, and her neighbors. She is very caring to her younger sisters and her younger brother. She loves acting, singing, dancing, modeling, taking photos, and doing makeups. Lori goes to the Castineland Chamber on Saturdays because its the biggest place she ever been to. She has an Instagram account @loriloud to post photos about her story, and a Twitter account @LoriLoud to post tweets about what's happening. Lori likes golf, playing her music, texting, tweeting, her girlfriends, helping her siblings at Loudstar, sushi, song "Boyz Will Be Boyz" by Jane Augustine, deviled eggs, scrambled eggs, video games, chocolate, romantic comedies, Nickelodeon, Sintopia Channel, pizza, arcades, shopping, Nail Polish Wars, chocolate cake, the New Jersey Boulevard Mall, chocolate chip cookies, ice cream, makeup, banana smoothie, driving, and ''Intertropolis & Routeville''. S1E12B Lori confident on Walt.png|Lori being funny to the viewers. S2E12B I mean, duh, right.png|Lori interviewed about The Loud House Show. Lori playing Goth.jpeg|Lori with a gothic makeup on her face for Halloween 3014. Lori Loud Giggling.gif|Lori Loud giggling. Career Due to her photo/Selfie taking abilities, she's the photographer of the show. She's also the model and makeup artist of the shows. Like Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Leni, Lori's also a musician, the thrid most musical sibling behind Leni and Luna and she also has an instrument collection as well dancing and singing. She plays: * Sousaphone (Main Instrument) * Trumpet * Wagner Tuba * Tuba * Organ * Keyboard * Euphonium * Baritone * Guitar * Drums * Shamisen * Gong * Alto Horn * Bass * Cello * Tambourine * Saxophone * Xylophone * Viola * Djembe * Recorder * Bugle * Pipa * Clackers * Maracas * Rainstick * Trombone * Clarinet * Flute * Theremin * Bassoon * Banjo * Violin * Lute * Piccolo * Cowbell * Harp * Timpani * Harmonica * Oboe * Accordion * Ukulele * Mandolin Like the other siblings, she's the actor of The Loud House, and The Loud House Show. The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:1999 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Female celebrities